


Small, Magnificent Things

by Lethal_Interjection



Series: Everybody Loves Tony [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, Whats a Flerkin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Interjection/pseuds/Lethal_Interjection
Summary: Thor loves Tony (and vice versa).Bruce is an undercover chef.Rocket hates Flerkins.Rhodey is confused.Carol is protective.I am Groot.





	Small, Magnificent Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet.

Tony awoke bracketed to his bed by Thor’s heavy arm wrapped around his torso. 

“Time, Fri?” he grunted.

“It’s 11 am, Boss.”

Five hours wasn’t nearly enough, but his body would never allow him to fall back to sleep. 

“Please tell me Bruce is cooking.”

“Dr. Banner is making pancakes.”

Perfect. 

He turned in Thor’s arms so they were face to face. “Thunderstruck,” he whispered and the big lug stirred adorably. “Thor wake up, don’t you have to go back?” he asked.

“It is a kingdom, Anthony, not an infant. Besides, Loki and Brunnhilde are there to rule in my absence.” When Tony huffed amusedly, Thor added “Loki is a better ruler than I on his worst day,” without even opening his eyes. 

“Yeah well, don’t let him hear you say that,” Tony chuckled as he struggled to push Thor’s arm off him. “Move, Point Break, I need to piss.”

Thor kissed Tony’s forehead, eyes still shut, and lifted his arm as ordered. 

The billionaire relieved himself and brushed his teeth before throwing on a robe. He left Thor in bed and headed for the elevator. When he arrived at the kitchen, Rhodey, Carol, Nebula, Natasha, Rocket, Groot, and Peter were at the table eating. Bruce was at the stove churning out blueberry pancakes with a massive pile of perfect, crispy bacon to his right.

Tony secured two golden brown pancakes and three strips of bacon and placed an unwelcome smooch on the chef’s cheek that earned him a loud, “Ugh, Tony!”

He poured himself a coffee and joined the table of superheroes and galaxy guardians.

“Nice of you to join us,” Rhodey chided him. 

“Off my back, jelly bean. I didn’t go to sleep until 6.”

“Whose fault is that?” the colonel inquired, sipping his coffee.

“The god of thunder,” he said with a wink.

Rhodey simply rolled his eyes at the trolling. 

“Speaking of Thor,” Bruce called from the stove, “where is he? I made like 20 extra pancakes just for him.”

“I’m sure he’ll be down soon,” Tony mumbled through a mouthful of flapjacks.

A bell jingled as Chewie trotted into the kitchen, making a b-line for Carol.

“How’s my baby?” Carol cooed as she scooped the beast up and nuzzled her fuzzy head before placing her back on the floor.

Tony looked down at his feet a moment later to find Chewie rubbing up against his leg. “Hey you,” Tony said with a smile, reaching down to scratch her head. 

“Freakin’ Flerkin,” Rocket grumbled in exasperation. He ducked down to see under the table. “Get it outta here!”

The cat responded with a hiss, bearing her teeth at the raccoon before hopping back into Carol’s lap.

“Chewie is family Rocket, just like you,” Carol smiled, reaching over Peter’s plate to pinch Rocket’s furry cheeks. 

“He’s a goddamn Flerkin. They’re disgusting,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“What the hell is a Flerkin?” Rhodey muttered to Tony who only shrugged in response.

“Had a run-in with a Flerkin once, barely survived!” Rocket continued

“I am Groot.”

“Exactly!”

“What’s a Flerkin?” Peter asked what most of them were thinking.

“They are huge, disgusting aliens with tentacles and thick green slimy acid that dissolves anything it comes in contact with,” he hollered. “Their stomachs are pocket dimensions that only they can access. If you’re unfortunate enough to be swallowed by one, you’re stuck in there for all eternity.” 

“They are repulsive,” Nebula added.

“Looks like a cat to me,” Tony shrugged. “might be able to weaponize that slime though,” Tony thought aloud as he ducked down to look at Chewie again. Yup, still a cat.

“No one is weaponizing my Flerkin cat,” Carol asserted, looking completely offended.

“They’re deadly and this moron has one walking around the compound with a damn bell on its collar like a pet!” the raccoon continued. “You’ll all wish you’d listened to me when that thing ends up eating you in your sleep and you wake up in alone in some weird ass dimension.”

Peter ducked down to look under the table at the cat who was curled up and purring on Carol’s lap. “Chewie likes me, right?” he asked Carol, who nodded in response.

“We got it, Rocket, sheesh,” said Bruce, finally taking a seat to eat his own pancakes. 

“I’m just sayin’.”

“I am Groot.”

“I know, I tried to warn ‘em.”

“A Flerkin might come in handy one day,” Nat shrugged. 

“Again, Chewie is not a weapon,” Carol reiterated, holding the cat to her chest.

“Good morning fellow warriors!” Thor bellowed as he entered the kitchen. He stopped by the counter to gather no less than 10 pancakes on his plate along with an entire boar worth of bacon. He planted one wet kiss on Tony’s cheek before plopping down on the seat next to him and set to devouring his meal.

Chewie made a noise when she leaped from Carol’s lap to sit quietly beside the God of Thunder and craned her neck to stare up at him curiously. Thor nearly jumped out of his skin when he finally spotted the furball, who just blinked at him innocently.

“Strange little beast,” Thor remarked. He picked up the cat and held it aloft, turning Chewie slowly to examine her. Tony moved his plate over so it wasn’t directly underneath the hovering cat. “A Flerkin,” he whispered in disbelief, “This is a Flerkin. Is it not?”

“She is,” Carol nodded proudly and Rocket couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“In all my years, I have never seen one in person. They are legendary, magnificent beasts.”

“You’re seein' a cat too, right?” Rhodey asked Tony who chuckled and shook his head.

“Hey, they’re all from space. They say it’s a Flerkin—or whatever—I’d be hard pressed to argue with them.”

Rocket groaned and jumped down from his seat. “C’mon Groot. Leave these fools to fawn over their gross little beasty.”

Rocket and Groot make their exit, followed by Nebula. Natasha dragged Peter out of the kitchen for training soon after. Thor was still holding Chewie like a fine piece of art. The animal was shockingly calm, even Carol looked on surprised as her pet allowed Thor to turn her every which way without so much as a purr and a soft swat of her paw. 

“A small thing,” Thor said after a while, “though no less magnificent.” He set the cat down on the floor and turned to his lover, “like my Anthony.”

“Small?” Tony squawked, feigning offense. 

Thor leaned over and kissed Tony’s temple before whispering into the shell of his ear, “and magnificent.”


End file.
